


Wonderful about Humanity

by viole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara is so done, Canon Universe, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Comedy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean and Cas can't stop looking at each other, Dean is Loved, God Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: So where is Chuck? Why isn't he doing anything?Mild spoilers for Season 13 and 12, but you should be good if you've only seen Season 11 to the end.





	Wonderful about Humanity

The Darkness materialized at the bunker. Not that it was of much use, but two guns immediately clicked at her. Dean's chair was noisily shoved aside as he stood up. 

"Amara!" both Winchesters stated. Sam's arms relaxed a little, but he didn't lower the weapon. Castiel moved closer to Dean. 

"About time! Where is Chuck?" Dean demanded. Castiel looked at him and Dean's frown turned into slight embarrassment. "I mean, thanks for bringing Mom back. It's been great." He looked back at Castiel for approval. "But the timing is terrible right now. Do you know what's going on? Does Chuck know in what state heaven's been?"

"There's a problem with Chuck," Amara said. 

Slowly, Dean and Sam lowered their guns, Sam first. Amara barely took notice. 

"Alright, we're listening," Dean said. "What happened to the two of you?" 

"I believe there were reasons why we did never see eye to eye," Amara said pensively. "We are made of opposite material. He is creation and I am nonexistence, complete negation. Now that we've made peace, spent some time together, one thing that happened was me seeing the point of what he does, understanding him. Which was useful for you, his creation, I suppose. I laid off my plan to destroy all of you. However..." Amara paused. "He was influenced as well." 

"You corrupted him!"

"Whatever way you may describe it, it was bound to happen." Amara said. "It was not my intention, it's who I am. I like the nonexistence, and I don't like the nonexistence being threatened. My brother is starting to see how peaceful nonexistence is, how many problems it would solve that he has. He's become... how should I say... indecisive. Whether taking actions is better than letting everything run its own course."

"God is depressed?" Sam asked.

"You have such pitiful terms for very complicated feelings," Amara said. "He's questioning his creation and his involvement in it. It doesn't help that he loves the laziness part of it, and at first I believed we might have that in common. But it's worrying me now. I didn't expect him to change that much. I thought that heaven's problems could be an incentive, but he still doesn't seem to want to take action."

"Oh, I see," Dean's shoulders dropped. "So you're here because your brother is taking too much of your couch space." He relaxed his shoulders and grinned. "In celestial terms, of course."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dean," Amara said. "but I want to help him."

"Well, bring him here," Sam said. "We'll see what we can do."

***

Chuck slumped on the table. He looked content enough, but there was something unnerving in his expression, a disconnection with everyone in the room. It reminded Dean of most of the angels he had met, unlike Castiel who upon his arrival on Earth had been attentive to an intimidating level.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"You're asking us?" 

Sam raised his hands, like always when he tried to make a constructive suggestion that involved real thinking. "You can always, you know, make more angels."

"And forget about the old ones?" Chuck shrugged. "It doesn't feel right." He sank deeper into the chair. "I should have made them indestructible. At least a couple of them. Castiel, would you like to become indestructible?"

"Yes." Dean answered.

"Hm, I'm not sure," Castiel muttered. "Last time I was extremely powerful, things went very badly." 

"Not going to happen again. Come on, Chuck! Do something useful for once."

Castiel looked shyly up at Dean, lips bowed into a soft smile. "It's wonderful of you to still have so much faith in me, Dean." 

"Nah," Dean grumbled. "I never... I always believed... You shut up and let Chuck work his magic on you and then I'll never have to worry about something happening to... 

"Good," Chuck said. "That'll be useful. I'll just take a few angels that cannot be killed and put them in charge of heaven for eternity."

"Wow, wait!" Dean put his hand on Castiel's arm. "You can't have Cas. Indestructible or not, he stays with me! With us."

Chuck smiled. Castiel tilted his head, but not at Chuck, only at a slightly flustered Dean.

"I never expected you to turn like this, Castiel," Chuck said. "Going this path. There was never anything particular about you, aside from being... you know... cute. I guess you kept it all inside. But with Dean... It's like you... It's such a joy to watch. " 

"I'm very happy with Dean." Castiel confirmed. "And Sam. I'm honoured that you'd think of me to personally take care of heaven, but I feel that my right place is with them."

Dean threw back his head, grinning and beaming with pride, then fiddling with his beer once Cas was looking at him again. Castiel reached out and took his hand, wrist at first then prying it gently off the bottle. Dean looked down at it with wide open eyes.

"The... what're you doing?"

"I'm making it clear I want to stay with you."

"And me." Sam threw in, moving behind them in a too-sneakish attempt to join in. Dean stopped him immediately.

"Sammy. Don't make this more awkward than it already is." 

Sam backed off all too happy. 

"Look, there is no need for... for this." Dean' hand was still in Castiel's. "I think he gets the picture."

Castiel nodded. "Just in case he decides to snip me off somewhere else all of a sudden."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'd rather have you with me if he does."

"That's good...'

"You would always know what to do to get us out. You'd yell at people and threaten them and punch them, and we'd be back in no time."

Chuck was swooning on the table. "Castiel, you know you have eons of lifetime ahead of this guy. And you turn to him because he knows what to do?"

"That's the beauty of humans." Cas said. "My life used to be orderly and good. I took missions, I carried them out, I helped my brothers and sisters. But I never learned anything about myself and what I would do on my own. I never knew that I could search for a purpose for myself. Dean is teaching me this, step by step, with eagerness, honesty and patience. Dean is everything that is wonderful about humanity."

"I helped too."

"God, Sammy!"

"Uh. I'm right here..."

"Everybody shut up! No, not you." Dean patted Castiel's hand. 

"Alright," Chuck put his hands on the table and stood up. "I'm going to help you against the other Michael."

"Awesome!"

"And I'll see what I can do about heaven. I don't have an idea yet, but I'll come up with something." 

"Dean, we did it," Castiel turned to Dean, moving in front of his face, touching him with both hands. 

"Yeah," Dean said, staring into Castiel' eyes. "Listen, uh... I need to talk for a minute to you, in one of the empty rooms." Castiel nodded and turned into the hallway, Dean following him like in a trance, completely forgetting about their company.

"Lead the way then, Sam," Chuck rubbed his hands. "I take it you have a plan."

"Finally," Amara said. "I need to go home so badly. See you around, guys."

"You're so lucky to have them around all the time," Chuck told Sam. "It must be so uplifting every day."

"Actually, they're mostly annoyingly slow with each other," Sam said. "But I believe they're coming to an arrangement."

Outside in the hallway you could hear giggling from one of the rooms and the rustle of clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little too long to put in "A Thousand Times Canon"


End file.
